Naive
by TonyRogers666
Summary: Tony cherche à séduire Steve mais finit par se retrouver plus profondément impliqué avec lui. soumis! Steve et mpreg. Vous êtes averti.
1. Chapter 1

Traduction de la fiction "Naive" de u/3425232/snake-eyes-and-sissies !

Les personnages et l'histoire de m'appartiennent pas !

**Chapitre 1**

Tony Stark n'avait jamais eu a faire face à ce genre de problème.

Jamais. Il avait eu des centaines de conquêtes, homme comme femme. Et personnes n'avait encore réfusé un nuit entière dans un lit avec lui, le génie milliardaire super-héros.

Cependant, lorsque Steve Rogers, alias Captain America avait carrément refusé ses avances, ce fut un choc.

Dans un premier temps, Tony avait été en colère. Pour qui Rogers le prenait ? Même s'ils étaient tous les deux super-héros, Tony était clairement le mieux, du moins, il en était persuadé.

Puis il resentit quelque chose d'autre. Pas de la colère. Plus un sentiment de détermination. Steve représentait un défi pour lui, et c'était une première pour le milliardaire. A la fin de la journée, c'était décidé, Steve serait sien, d'une façon ou d'une autre, même s'il devait y passer chaque seconde de son temps.

Ce fut quelques jours après, un matin, Tony revit Steve dans la cuisine. Le brun faisait un peu de café tandis que le blond préparait le petit déjeuner.

Étonnamment, Steve ne fit pas allusion à la soirée d'hier soir où Tony lui avait fais des avances. Il semblait être axée sur le maintien d'une amitié normale avec le brun. C'était comme si Steve ne voulait pas qu'une soirée bien arrosée (Tony était ivre) ne ruine la relation qu'ils entretenaient.

Mais Tony n'allait pas laisser tomber.

"Hey, Cap" dit-il, prenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

"Salut Tony."

Tony hocha la tête. "Ecoute ... Je suis désolé pour l'autre soir. Je n'aurais pas dû être aussi insistant..."

Steve arrêta de regarder dans le réfrigérateur et se tourna vers lui.

"Oh. C'est ... c'est bon, c'est rien" répondit-il.

"Je comprends tout à fait que tu ne sois pas intéressé."

Le visage de Steve devint rouge lumineux et Tony fit de son mieux pour ne pas rire. Il n'avait jamais vu Captain America rougir avant.

Steve soupira. "Ce n'est pas ça, je veux dire ... ugh" il soupira de nouveau, et réhentreprit sa recherche de nourriture.

Tony fut un peu surpris par cette réponse de Steve. Il s'était attendu à ce que Steve lui clame sa pseudo hétérosexuelité, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Pendant une minute, Tony envisagea de pousser la conversation un plus loin, mais décida de se raviser. De toute évidence il y avait quelque chose qu'il ignorait, quelque chose que Steve ne lui disait pas.

Il le serait, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et de peur de le brusquer , il décida d'attendre.

Au lieu de travailler sur son armure, comme d'habitude, Tony avait passé toute la journée à fouiller dans tous les fichiers concernant Steve. Il passa ensuite en revue chaque article de journal le concernant que JARVIS avait regroupé.

En fin de compte, il n'eut pas plus d'informations que ce qu'il savait déjà. Steve était un homme petit, faible et maigrelet qui avait reçu le sérum de super soldat pendant la Deuxième Guerre mondiale. Avant cela, il avait vécu avec ses parents, tous les deux morts lorsqu'il était jeune. Alors qu'il étudiait à l'école d'art, il avait vécu avec son ami Bucky, mort pendant la guerre.

Dans l'ensemble, rien de nouveau et Tony était frusté.

Mais, peut-être bien que les autres auraient plus d'informations. Steve aurait très bien pu en avoir discuté avec eux à un moment donné.

Qui serait le plus susceptibles d'avoir ces information?

Tony décida de commencer par Natasha. C'était une femme, et c'était bien connu qu'il était plus évident de se confier à elles.

"Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ?" Demenda Natasha, en prenant une gorgée de sa Vodka.

"Je suis juste curieux" répondit Tony, "Je veux juste mieux le comprendre."

Natasha roula des yeux. "Steve est un homme bien. Laisse-le tranquille."

"Je sais le sais ça ! Il est génial. C'est la quintessence de la justice et tout ça. Je veux juste apprendre à mieux le connaître."

"Alors pourquoi ne pas lui demander ?"

"Il me le dira pas."

L'agent soupira. "Que veux-tu savoir ?"

"Eh bien ... est-ce qu'il a déjà... tu sais, est-ce qu'il s'est déjà interréssé à toi ? Ou il a déjà mentionné d'autres femmes? Il t'a déjà demadé conseil en matière de relation ?"

Natasha bu la dernière gorgée de sa vodka, puis tendit le verre à Tony pour qu'il le remplisse.

"Le Captain ... il n'a pas eu beaucoup d'expérience avec les femmes."

"Mais il a déjà dû avoir une petite amie avant, non ?" interrogea Tony, en versant l'alcool dans le verre de la rousse.

Natasha secoua la tête «non» et la mâchoire de Tony tomba.

"Vraiment ?! Mais il est ... il est magnifique ! Il pourrait avoir n'importe qui! Attends, attends. Est-il ... enfin tu vois."

La tête rousse leva un sourcil.

"préfère-t-il les hommes ?"

"Mmm .. je pense qu'il ne fait pas de différence."

"Donc, a-t-il déjà eu un petit ami dans ce cas ?"

"Tout ce que je dis, c'est qu'il n'a pas beaucoup d'expérience dans les relations en général."

"Alors ... Il est ... Tu veux dire que Captain America est vierge ?"

Natasha ne dit rien, mais fendu un sourire. "Je n'ai pas dis ça."

"Mais c'est vrai, il l'est."

Natasha regarda fixement Tony, toujours souriante.

"Wow. WOW. Je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il avait eu une petite amie avant qu'il soit gelé. Cette Peggy, la femme qu'il a mentionné"

"Je ne pense pas qu'il a pus aller très loin avec elle. Il a été congelé avant ... Eh, c'est un sujet très délicat pour lui."

"Compréhensible"

Tony finit son verre et Natasha son deuxième.

"Tu gardes cette conversation pour toi" déclara Natasha.

"Mes lèvres sont scellées."

A suivre ...


	2. Chapter 2

_Traduction de la fiction "Naive" snake eyes and sissies !_

_Les personnages et l'histoire de m'appartiennent pas !_

**Chapitre 2**

Tony ne pouvait concevoir le fait que Steve soit vierge. Cette idée avait plané dans son esprit toute la soirée. Parce que, sérieusement, même s'il ne l'avait jamais fait avec Peggy, Tony était sûr qu'il avait eut mainte et mainte occasion depuis qu'il avait été décongelé.

Ce genre de pensées avait un effet étrange sur Tony. Et il était encore plus déterminé. Il allait prendre la virginité de Captain America.

Tony ne pouvait plus attendre.

Pour avoir la moindre chance avec Steve, Tony savait qu'il avait devait se montrer gentil avec lui. Il devrait jouer avec la sensibilités du blond et le faire se sentir spéciale et aimée. Il lui faudrait du temps, mais ça en valait la peine.

Tony vit sa première chance exactement une semaine et demi après l'incident. Pour une fois, Captain America tomba malade. Même le sérum de super soldat ne pouvait pas le protéger contre la bronchite. Il avait dû l'attrapper au cours d'une de ces visites à l'hôpital qu'il faisait dans son temps libres, où quand il aller rendre visite aux enfants malades et tout ça. Finalement, la bronchite avait tourné en pneumonie. Bien sûr, il allait guérir plus rapidement qu'une personne normale, mais il souffrirait tout de même durant un jour ou deux.

Alors ce jour là, quand Tony vu Steve fouiller la cuisine en pyjama à la recherche d'un quelconque remède, Tony savait qu'il devait en profiter.

"Tu vas bien?" demanda Tony en regardant Steve attrapper une boîte de soupe au poulet.

"Non..."

Tony hocha la tête. "qu'est-ce que tu as ?"

"Bruce dit que ça doit être une pneumonie. J'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un train. J'ai mal partout."

Tony remarqua que Steve était fortement appuyé sur le comptoir, comme s'il pouvait à peine tenir debout sur ses propres jambes.

"Je vois. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas t'allonger ? Je m'occupe de ta soupe."

Steve avait l'air surpris. "Vraiment ?"

"Ouais. T'as l'air vraiment mal."

"Merci. Je vais dans ma chambre dans ce cas." Steve se redressa du comptoir et s'éloigna. A environ trois mêtres de Tony, il perdit l'équilibre. Ses jambes ne le tennant plus. Heureusement, Tony était rapide. Il réussit à atteindre Steve juste à temps pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

"Doucement" dit Tony en aidant Steve à se remettre debout. Il enroula son bras autour de sa taille. "Laisse-moi t'aider"

Steve n'était pas d'humeur à protester, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas aller jusqu'à sa chambre sans un peu d'aide de toute façon.

Lentement les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Steve. Tony ouvrit la porte. Tout était impeccable, décoré en blanc rouge et bleu. Le bouclier de Captain America accroché au-dessus du lit.

Tony conduit Steve au lit, tira les couvertures, et le fit asseoir.

"Nous y voilà."

Steve s'installa et Tony le recouvrit avec la couverture.

"Il fait si froid ..." murmura le malade, claquant des dents en il frissonnait.

Tony fronça les sourcils. "Tu as d'autres couvertures ?"

"Placard ..."

Tony se dirigea vers le placard et sorti deux couvertures avnt de recouvrir Steve avec, prenant même une minute pour le border correctement.

"Merci" dit doucement Steve et Tony ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir mal pour lui.

"Ne bouge pas, je reviens dans quelques minutes avec ta soupe."

Steve ne répondit pas, trop occupé à essayer de se réchauffer.

Lorsque Tony retourna dans la chambre du blond, il constata que Steve avait l'air gelé, il serrait sur l'oreiller comme si sa vie en dépendait.

"Hey" dit Tony "je suis de retour"

Steve leva les yeux vers Tony "Salut."

"Salut, j'espère que tu as faim"

"Ouai, je meurs de faim"

Tony mit le bol sur la table de nuit et aida Steve à s'asseoir. Le soldat était en sueur, bien qu'il soit frigorifié... Il avait ausi une horrible toux, que Tony n'avait pas remarqué auparavant.

"Oh mon Dieu" gémit Steve, une fois sa toux calmée.

Tony grimmaça et lui frotta le dos "ça va aller."

Steve secoua la tête pour dire «non», mais ne dit rien.

"Allez, manges un peu"

Tony s'assit sur le bord du lit, prit le bol et commença à nourrir Steve.

Celui-ci réussit à tout manger bien q'uil dû faire quelques poses pour gérer sa quintes de toux. Tony pris soin de frotter le dos de Steve chaque fois que cela se produisait.

"Oh bordel..." gromela Steve une fois qu'il put enfin pronnoncer un mot.

"Quoi?"

"Tu vas tomber malade aussi. Je suis désolé Tony."

Tony secoua la tête. «Je vais bien. J'ai un système immunitaire en béton."

"Si t'en es sûr."

Tony sourit. "Je suis sûr. Maintenant qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?"

"reste juste. S'il te plaît."

Tony regarda Steve et remarqua qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Tony était choqué. Il savait que Steve était sensible, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer le soldat avant.

"Quel est le problème ?" L'esprit de Tony commençait déjà se mettre en marche, se demandant si peut-être Steve était plus malade qu'il ne le pensait, ou peut être que qu'il souffrait d'un autre type de mal.

«C'est juste que ... Je ne veux pas mourir. Pas encore."

Une larme coulait sur le visage du blond et a atterri sur la couette.

"Quoi? Mais tu ne vas pas mourir !"

Steve ferma les yeux, essayant de se calmer. C'était difficile cependant. Il a fallu une minute avant qu'il ne puisse parler sans pleurer plus fort.

"Mon père est mort comme ça. Je ne veux pas mourir aussi."

Tony fronça les sourcils. C'était illogique pour lui d'avoir peur de mourir d'une pneumonie. Même s'il n'avait pas eu le sérum de super soldat, les capacités médicales de 2013 étaient beaucoup plus avancés que dans les années 40.

Tony mis ses doigts sous le menton de Steve, le forçant à tourner la tête pour le regarder.

"Ecoute-moi. Je te promets que tu ne vas pas mourir. Ton corps est incroyablement résistant, et même si ce n'était pas le cas, il y a un certain nombre de médicaments qui pourraient t'aider dans cette situation."

"d'accord."

"Tu me crois ?"

«Je pense que oui. C'est juste que ... il devait surement se dire la même chose avant de ... tu vois ..."

Tony passa un bras autour du dos de Steve, et le rapprocha.

"Tout va bien. Je suis sûr, ok ? "

Steve avait fini par récupérer dans la journée. Tony avait raison, tout cétait très bien passé"

Cependant, comme Tony avait pris soin de lui, Steve agissait différemment. C'était presque comme s'il se sentait plus proche de Tony en quelque sorte.

Mais ça avait du sens. Tony l'avait vu dans un des pire moment et l'avait aidé et réconforté, alors bien sûr un lien s'était créé entre eux. Tony devait admettre que ça l'arrangait parfaitement, son plan avait fonctionné.

Tony travaillait dans son laboratoire quand il entendit le ding de l'ascenseur. Il arrêta ce qu'il faisait, s'attendant à voir Pepper, prête à lui remettre des papiers à signer ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Au lieu de cela, il vit Steve. Il était vêtu d'une paire de jeans et un t-shirt blanc qui soulignait son corps musclé très, très bien.

"Hey Cap !" le salua Tony "Tu à l'aire d'aller beaucoup mieux."

"Merci" dit Steve, rougissant encore un peu.

"Alors ... qu'est-ce qui t'ammène dans mon humble demeure ?"

Pour toute réponse, Steve lui tendit un récipient de boisson en plastique. "Pepper m'a dit de te le donner."

"Oh oui, je dois avoir ma dose quotidienne de trucs liquide verts" répondit Tony, en la prennant.

"Ouais ..."

Il y eut un silence jusqu'à ce que Tony prenne la parole.

"Donc c'est tout ? Tu ne voulais rien d'autre ?"

Steve avait les yeux fixés au sol, mais quand Tony posa la question il leva les yeux.

«En fait, oui..."

"accouche"

"Eh bien, tu vois,... ce que tu as fait hier ... ça m'a fait très plaisir. Je ne savais pas que tu te souciais autant de moi..."

"Bien sûr que je me souci de toi" dit Tony avec un ton neutre.

"Bien. Alors ... Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas très doué pour ça. Ce que je suis en train de te demander c'est si tu voudrais faire quelque chose ... ? quelque part..."

"Comme un rendez-vous ?"

Steve hocha la tête "Ouais, comme ça. Un rendez-vous."

Tony dû se forcer à ne pas sourire. Il le voulait. Bon sang, il voulait lui sauter dessus et le prendre là tout de suite. Mais ce serait un peu bizarre.

"ça me ferait très plaisir" dit-il le plus calmement possible.

Les yeux de Steve s'illuminèrent. "Vraiment ? Super! C'est ... c'est génial."

"Alors ... vendredi soir ça te va ? On pourrais aller dans un endroit sympa."

"Bien sûr !" sourit Steve "vendredi. Très bien."

Tony lui sourit en retour "D'accord !"

"D'accord, je vais te laisser travailler maintenant, rendez-vous vendredi."

"A vendredi alors"

Dès que Steve quitta la pièce, Tony éleva son poing en l'air.

"Je suis le meilleur !"

**A suivre... des avis ?**


	3. Chapter 3

_Traduction de la fiction "Naive" de snake eyes and sissies !_

_Les personnages et l'histoire de m'appartiennent pas !_

**Chapitre 3**

Tony avait réservé dans le restaurant le plus chic qu'il connaissait et pour après, il avait prévu une visite privé du MoMa (Museum Of Modern Art). Steve y avait déjà été par le passé, mais la visite privé musée comportait une toute nouvelle collection d'œuvre d'art qui n'était pas encore disponible au publique.

Il était entrain de se préparer quand on toqua à la porte.

"Entrez" dit-il en finissant de boutonner sa chemise.

Natacha ouvrit la porte.

"Hey, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

Natasha le regarda et secoua la tête. "Tu t'apprêtes à sortir avec Rogers?"

"Exacte." confirma le milliardaire.

"T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée?"

"Evidemment. Qui est ce qui t'en à parlé ?"

"Steve est très excité. Il m'a demandé de l'aider avec sa cravate. Je crois qu'il est très nerveux aussi."

Tony ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Steve pouvait être adorable parfois.

"Je n'ais pas à te dire ce que tu as à faire... poursuivit Natasha, mais s'il te plaît sois prudent. Ne lui fais pas de mal. C'est un homme bien, il ne mérite pas ça. Et nous avons besoin de lui, il fait un chef acceptable pour les Avengers."

Le sourire de Tony s'effaça. "Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal."

"Très bien. J'espère que non."

Natasha le quitta avec ces derniers mots.

Tony faisait de son mieux pour se rassurer, tout allait bien se passer.

Steve était juste sublime, habillé d'un costume noir sur mesure et d'une chemise blanche. Ses cheveux était parfait. La seule chose qui surprit Tony était qu'il ne portait pas de cravate.

"Pas de cravate?" demanda Tony étonné étant donner que Natasha lui avait dit qu'elle l'avait aidé avec sa cravate.

«Je... J'ai pensé que c'était trop."

"Tu es superbe"

Steve sourit. "Merci! Toi aussi" Tony portait un costume noir aussi, mais avec une chemise rouge dessous.

"Merci. Alors, prêt à passer la plus belle soirée de ta vie ?"

Steve hocha la tête "Parfaitement. Où allons-nous?"

"Dans un endroit qui devrait te plaire..." Tony conduit Steve dans l'une des voitures préférées. Il ouvrit la porte du côté passager pour Steve. Captain regarda la portière avec méfiance.

«C'est portes s'élèvent au lieu de s'ouvrir vers l'extérieur?"

"Ouais. C'est beaucoup plus classe."

"Wow" s'exclama-t-il en montant dans la voiture.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Tony tourna la clé puis appuya sur le bouton de la radio. Soudain, une musique des années 30/40 se fit entendre. Tony pouvait voir le sourire de Steve sourire à l'entente de cette musique.

"J'espère que tu aimes" demanda le brun en sortant du garage.

Le dîner était fantastique. Tony avait loué le restaurant pour qu'ils soient seuls.

Steve ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'était les plats inscrit sur le menu, étant donné qu'ils se trouvaient dans un restaurant français, tout était écris en français. Heureusement, Tony était là pour l'aider à traduire.

Ils passèrent quelques heures assis là, à manger et parler, jusqu'à ce que leur montre indique vingt-deux heure.

Le prochain arrêt était le musée. Steve était très excités à l'idée de visité ce musée avec le milliardaire.

"Tony ! C'est une excellente idée ! J'adore le MoMa!"

"Je sais" dit Tony avec un air malicieux.

"Mais ... c'est trop tard, il ferme à huit heures."

"Ah bon ? Dans ce ca, j'ai bien fait de réserver une visite privée après la fermeture..." dit Tony en souriant.

Steve et Tony avaient parcouru le musée de haut en bas, examinant chaque œuvre d'art. Steve prit plaisir à expliquer les différente histoires de chaque œuvre à Tony. Il savait beaucoup de choses et semblait être vraiment passionné par le sujet. Pour sa part, Tony écoutait tranquillement Steve parler. Bien que cela pouvait paraître ennuyeux, Tony profitait de chaque instant. Steve avait vraiment beaucoup de qualités. Il était gentil, attentionné, passionné et intelligent, au moins quand il s'agissait de choses qui l'intéressait.

Quand ils revinrent enfin à la Tour Stark, il était bien plus que minuit. Steve était toujours à fond dans cette soirée, bien qu'elle soit terminée.

Tony aurait probablement dû emmener Steve au lit avec lui, mais il en décida autrement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ressentait quelque chose d'étrange, quelques chose d'effrayant. Il embrassa Steve en guise de bonne nuit puis partis dans sa chambre. Il se changea et descendit dans son laboratoire. Il se sentait mieux ici.

Après quelques instant dans ses pensées, ça paraissait comme une évidence, il avait des sentiments pour le soldat.

**A suivre... des avis ?**


	4. Chapter 4

_Traduction de la fiction "Naive" de snake eyes and sissies !_

_Les personnages et l'histoire de m'appartiennent pas !_

**Chapitre 4**

Tony avait commencé à avoir des sentiments pour Steve.

Le seul problème était que Tony Stark n'était pas fait pour les relations. tout ça était trop complexes, prennait trop de temps et d'énergie pour lui. Il était plus facile d'avoir relations sans lendemain. Moins douloureux à la fin, aussi.

Pourtant, Tony n'arrivait pas à chasser Steve de son esprit. Il pensait à lui constament, à la façon dont s'était déroulé leur rendez-vous, à chacune des qualités que Steve avait, à son corps parfait...

Steve, lui aussi, semblait penser à Tony. Depuis qu'ils étaient sortis ensembles, il déhambulait dans la tour Stark avec un merveilleux sourire.

Tony n'était pas sûr du comportement à adopter dans ces cas là. Finalement, il décida de demander l'avis de quelqu'un d'autre. Il espérait que peut-être Bruce pourrait lui apporter une certaine clarté.

"Alors, tu as des sentiments pour quelqu'un, mais tu ne veux pas t'engager dans une relation avec cette personne... Et pourquoi ?" Bruce était dans laboratoire entrain de nettoyer une partie de l'équipement que Tony avait acheté pour lui.

"Je ne suis pas doué pour les relations."

"Que veux-tu dire exactement ?"

Tony soupira. "c'est juste que... à chaque fois ça se passe mal. Ca commence bien, mais on finit toujours par se haïr."

"Je vois. La personne pour laquelle tu développe une certaine forme de sentiment ... enfin... elle aussi ? C'est réciproque ?"

"évidemment, tu oublis à qui tu parle !"

"Eh bien, je dirais que maintenant il faut que tu détermine à quel point cette personne compte pour toi. Si tu te sens vraiment heureux avec elle, ou si tu te soucis vraiment d'elle, alors tu devrais faire un geste pour l'obtenir. La vie est courte. L'amour est important. "

"Mais si ça échoue ?"

"Et alors ? Au pire vous passerez tous les deux à autre chose..."

"ouai..." marmonna Tony peu convaincue.

"L'amour est important. En fin de compte, c'est tout ce que nous cherchons, tout ce que nous avons."

"En fait, je posède plusieurs milliards de dollars et ..."

"Tu Vois ce que je veux dire Tony" déclara Bruce, le fusillant du regard. "D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que l'argent t'aportera quand tu sera vieux et malade? C'est plus important d'avoir quelqu'un qui t'aime, qui te tiens compagnie. Aimer c'est aussi prendre des riques..."

"Je suppose que tu as raison."

"Je sais"

Tony sourit. "Merci Bruce. Je pense que je vais l'appeler dès maintenant."

"Pas de problème. J'espère que ça t'a aidé!"

Tony avait fini par aller dans la chambre de Steve pour lui demander un autre rendez-vous. Il y avait été directement après sa conversation avec Bruce , ne voulant pas se donner le temps de se dégonfler.

Steve l'accueillit avec une paire de jeans et une chemise froissée. Ses cheveux étaient écrasés dans toutes les sens et une marque rouge ornait sa joue droite. Cependant, quand il vit Tony, il commença à essayer de justifier cet déguène.

"Tony, je suis désolé, je faisait une sieste."

Tony haussa les épaules. "C'est pas grave, t'inquiète. Je vennais pour te demander si tu serais d'accord pour qu'on se revoit ce weekend."

"J'adorerais !"

"Super. Samedi à huit heure, alors ?"

"c'est parfait !"

Tony quitta la pièce de suite, avec pour seule réflexion la manière adorable qu'avit Steve de se comporter quand il venait de se réveiller.

Le rendez-vous de samedi avait eu lieu dans un petit restaurant intime ressemblant à une caverne de cristal. Steve semblait profiter à la fois de l'environnement décontracté et de l'originalité de l'endroit.

Aucune activité n'était prévu pour la suite, de sorte que les deux hommes étaient restés assis et avaient parlé. A un moment, Tony demanda au serveur de lui porter leur meilleur vin. Le serveur s'exucuta imédiatement et versa le liquide ambré dans les coupes de Steve et Tony.

Tony sourit à Steve. "goutes le. ça t'aidera à te détendre."

Steve roula des yeux. "J'ai déjà essayé de me saouler par le passé, tu sais que ce n'est pas possible...

"Essaies, ça en vaut le coup tu verras."

Steve aquiéça et prit une gorgée.

"c'est différent de ce que je connais, qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"bois le reste."

Steve leva un sourcil, mais s'executa. Ce fut quelques minutes plus tard qu'il commença à le sentir.

"Wow. Je me sens ... tellement bien..." ricana-t-il. "Comment est-ce possible?"

"Tu as en face de toi Tony Stark, le célèbre génie, milliardaire, philantrope...ça t'étonne tant que ça ?"

Steve le regarda avec l'aire de vouloir en savoir plus.

"Très bien. C'est un alchool 100% pur et légèrement modifié..."

"C'est pour ça que tu n'en bois pas ?"

"Eh bien oui. ça me tuerait. Mais c'est amusant de te voir te lacher un peu et profiter !"

L'alcool désiniba complètement Steve et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que leur conversation ne tourne d'une façon très personnelle.

Après trois verres, Steve était accoudé sur la table et sa tête reposait sur sa main.

"Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup Tony" dit-il en regardant Tony droit dans les yeux. Évidemment, l'alcool augmentait la confiance que Steve avait en lui-même.

"Je t'aime beaucoup aussi, Cap."

"Bien, mais juste une chose..." Steve leva un doigt, comme pour le souligner.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?"

"Je n'ai j'amais été avec quelqu'un avant. Mais tu pourrais être le premier!"

"Ah ouais? Tu es sûr de toi ?"

"Eh bien oui. Je veux dire, tu m'aimes bien non?"

"évidemment."

"Personne ne s'est jamais soucié de moi avant. Sauf Peggy. Mais elle est morte. Elle est morte il ya dix ans."

"Oh... t'en ai sûr ? " Demanda Tony, incertain de la mainière dont il devait ammener la chose.

«Je l'ai cherché, mais elle a disparu."

Malgré le caractère déprimant de la conversation, Steve ne semblait pas trop bouleversé.

«Je... euh, je suis désolé..."

"Mais c'est drôle, elle m'a manqué pendant si longtemps, mais maintenant, depuis ... depuis que je te fréquente, c'est différent."

"Ouais... " répondit Tony. Il sentait mal à l'aise maintenant. Bien qu'il commençait vraiment s'interrsser à Steve, ses intentions initiales n'avaient pas été bonne.

"Je suis heureux à nouveau."

"Je suis heureux que tu te sentes heureux."

Il était clair pour Tony que Steve était crevé, il suggéra de passer leur nuit ensemble. Steve accepta et Tony le fit sortir, son bras autour de sa taille pour le maintenir en place.

Tony croyait que se serait endormis sur le chemin du retour, ce pourquoi il fut surpris quand Steve posa sa main sur sa cuisse en se déplaçant lentement vers son entrejambe.

"Whoa... !" Sursauta Tony quand les doigts de Steve couraient sur sa queue. Presque instantanément, il se sentit sérré dans son pantalon. Il ne pouvait pas le repousser. Il n'était un homme après tout, et Steve semblait bien décidé à continuer.

Tony abdiqua, emmenant son futur amant dans la Tour Stark en un temps record.

Une fois qu'ils furent tout deux à l'intérieur, la chambre de Steve fut immédiatement occupé par les deux hommes.

Steve n'était pas très à l'aise avec l'acte sexuel. Il semblait avoir très peu d'expérience avec cela. Ce fut donc ce pourquoi Tony pris naturellement les comandes. Il embrassa Steve dans le cou, mordilla le lobe de son oreille, provoquant un gémissement chez le soldat.

"Ton... Hum... Tony !" murmura Steve, arrêtant le brun dans son élant.

"Oui ?"

"Prends moi..."

"T'es sûr ?" demanda Tony autant pour Steve que pour lui. S'ils faisaient cela, certaines choses allaient changer. Peut-être qu'il serait préférable de simplement revenir sur...

"Oui. Fais le !" Steve était à bout de souffle quand il interrompit la pensée de Tony.

Steve fit une autre tentative pour atteindre l'entrejambe de Tony. Et à partir de ce moment, mini Tony pris le contrôle.

Tony poussa Steve sur le lit et commença à le déshabiller, l'embrassant toujours.

"Oh mon Dieu, Tony, je t'en pris !" supplia Steve quand Tony embrassa la zone juste en dessous de son nombril "S'il te plaît."

Tony sourit. Il aimait la façon dont Steve se cambré avec juste quelques petits baisers. Il aimait le son de ses gémissements...

Tony attrappa le boxeurs de Steve et l'enleva pour le jeter sur le sol. Une fois l'érection du soldat à sa merci, il posa délicatement sa bouche sur celle-ci. Steve était déjà dur juste par le fait d'être embrassé et touché... Quand il sentit la bouche de Tony sur lui, il crut qu'il avait perdu la tête.

"Oh .. mon ... Dieu ..."

Tony pouvait voir Steve crisper ses doigts sur les draps et pouvait sentir ses jambes tremblaient.

Bientôt Tony sentit que Steve était sur le point de venir. Son érection plus dur que jamis et ses gémissements de plus en plus puissants. C'est alors que Tony arrêta ses mouvements tant apprécié.

"Mais... que?!" interrogea Steve "Tonnyyyy!"

"Attends une minute." Tony écarta les jambes du blond se plaçant entre elles-deux. Puis il passason index et son majeur dans sa bouche. "Je te le demande une dernnière fois, parce qu'après tu ne pourra plus trop revenir en arrière, es-tu sûr?"

"Oui, je suis sûr"

"Très bien"

Tony releva les jambes de Steve et inséra un premier doigt en lui, puis un autre, encore une autre, faisant attention à ne pas blésser Steve.

"Tonyyy!" gémit Captain "Je t'en pris !"

"Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux... tu va être servis" Tony jeta sa veste, enleva sa chemise, défis son pantalon et laissa tomber son boxeurs sur le sol. Il était déjà dur d'avoir entendus chacun des gémissements et soupires de son amant. Rapidement, il lubrifia son érection avec sa salive et se plaça à l'entré du blond.

"Très bien. Prêt?"

"Tony!"

"Tu es si impatient ? " Tony leva les jambes de Steve de nouveau, permettant ainsi l'accès.

Steve gémit quand la pointe de l'érection de Tony entra en lui, puis gémit encore plus quand Tony s'enfonça un peu plus profondément.

"Prêt pour de plus?"

"Oui ..." bredouilla Steve .

Tony entra alors plus loin en lui et Steve laissa échapper un gémissement différent. Comme une douleur.

"Trop profond ?"

"Oui" grinça Steve .

"D'acc, on va y aller petit à petit"

Il fallut un certain temps pour que Steve s'habitue complètement à la présence de Tony en lui, mais une fois fait, ce fut vraiment génial. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à Steve pour atteindre le septième ciel, suivis de près par le milliardaire qui vînt à l'intérieur de lui. Ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre un certain temps, en sueur et épuisé.

**A suivre... dsl pour les fautes d'orthographe et pour le retard ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

_Traduction de la fiction "Naive" de snake eyes and sissies !_

_Les personnages et l'histoire de m'appartiennent pas !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

bien que Tony appréciait le fait d'être allongé auprès de Steve après leur ébats, Tony avait une certaine hygiène, donc une douche devenait prioritaire.

" Hé, je reviens, je vais prendre une douche" dit Tony en se levant.

Steve le regarda et sourit " je crois que j'en ai besoin aussi "

" tu te joint à moi ? " demanda le milliardaire avec un clin d'oeil.

" bien sur "

Steve se leva à sont tour et se rendit à la salle de bain avec son amant.

Le brun fit couler l'eau chaude et attendit que Steve prenne la parole.

"Oh, ça fait du bien" dit Steve dès que l'eau atteins sa peau. Il se poussa un peu pour laisser la place à Tony de se laver.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils restèrent simplement sous l'eau, se laissant nettoyer. Tous deux étaient trop fatigués et courbaturé pour un autre round.

Finalement, Steve prit la parole.

"Alors ? " dit-il en regardant Tony.

"Alors..."

" On en est où ? On est ensemble ou pas ?"

Tony n'en menait pas large, il ne s'attendait à tout, sauf à cette question. Pas encore du moins.

" Ensemble?"

"Ouais, ensemble comme dans en couple... ?

" Euhh... Je pense que oui." Même si l'eau était particulièrement chaude, Tony la sentait à peine désormais. Tout son corps était engourdis. Merde. Qu'avait-il fait?

"eh oh, la Terre appel Tony" dit Steve en agitant sa main devant le visage de Tony.

"Huh ?"

"Je t'avais perdu"

"Oh. Désolé."

Steve commença à le regarder l'air concerné. "Est-ce que ... tout va bien?"

"Euh. Oui. Oui, ça va. Je suis juste fatigué."

Tony était paniqué, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas lui, le richissime et brillant ingénieur !

"Allons nous allonger alors" suggéra Steve sortant à nouveau Tony de sa transe.

"Ouais. Bonne idée."

Tony resta auprès de Steve jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, pour après s'évader discrètement.

Il était trois heures du matin, mais il n'était pas fatigué. En revanche, il avait bien besoin d'un remontant. Il se dirigea vers son bar et se versa une généreuse quantité de whisky.

Après quelques vers, Tony commença à se détendre. Peut-être que la situation n'étaient pas aussi mauvaise qu'il le pensait. Peut-être que Steve allait se réveiller et réaliser ce qui s'était passé et ne voudrais plus rian avoir à faire avec lui. Après tout, le soldat était complètement ivre.

Ou peut-être Steve serait toujours en accord avec leur pseudo relation et qu'il devrait lui expliquer que ça ne marcherait jamais. C'était la chose que Tony redoutait le plus, les ruptures... Espérons que Steve réafira bien. Espérons-le.

Le lendemain matin, Tony se réveilla pour trouver Steve assis à côté de son lit, les yeux fixés sur lui.

"Ah !" cria Tony en se levant. "C'est quoi ce bordel ?"

Steve fronça les sourcils. "Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur."

"Dans ce cas qu'est-ce que tu fait dans ma chambre à ... quelle heure est-il?"

Steve regarda sa montre " Onze heure quinze. Tu n'etais pas là quand je me suis réveillé, je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien."

"Alors tu t'es assis ici et tu m'as regardé dormir ! JARVIS ! Pourquoi tu l'as laissé faire ?"

"J'ai tenté de vous prévenir plusieurs fois, monsieur, mais vous étiez évanoui, ivre mort."

Oh. Ouais. Il avait bu hier soir.

"Ouais, d'accord"

"Tu es allé te saouler hier soir ?" demanda Steve bouleversé par la nouvelle.

"J'ai eu un coup de blouse. J'ai voulu me changer les idées."

"Oh." Soudain, le visage de Steve s'éclaira. "Je vais te faire un petit déjeuner. Tu dois surement mourir de faim."

Tony ne s'attendait pas à ça.

"Uh. Okay."

Steve lui sourit et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Steve et Tony mangèrent leur petit déjeuner ensemble dans la chambre de Tony. Tout en mangeant, Tony essayait de déterminer l'étendue des souvenir que le blond avait gardé de la soirée d'hier.

"Alors ? Comment t'a trouvé notre soirée hier ?" interrogea Tony en croquant dans son toast. Steve avait organisé la garniture de façon à avoir de petits visages heureux dessus, allant même jusqu'à les tailler dans le pain. Probablement une tentative de mettre Tony de bonne humeur

"C'était génial" répondit Steve souriant encore plus. Il tendit la main et prit celle de Tony "Merci."

"Pour le sexe ?"

"De le rendre si particulier."

"De rien..."

C'est sur ces deux derniers mots qu'il finirent leur repas et même si Steve appréciait la compagnie du géni, il compris que Tony avait besoin de se retrouver seul un moment.

Une fois seul, Tony alla s'enfermé dans son laboratoire pour le reste de la journée, et pour le reste de la soirée. Steve était venu à deux reprises, pour lui demander s'il n'avait besoin de rien, mais Tony maintenait que tout allait bien et Steve n'insistait pas.

Il espérait que s'il ignorait Steve assez longtemps, le soldat finirait par comprendre le message. Il ne voulait pas avoir de face à face avec lui. Et pourtant, l'idée d'être séparé du soldat lui paraissait insupportable. Il ressentait vraiment quelque chose pour lui, mais de l'amour ? pas sûr... Cependant, chaque fois qu'il voyait le regard de déçu de Steve, il lui fallait toute ses forces ne pas le réconforter, pour l'embrasser ou lui tenir la main, faire _quelque chose_ pour que le blond se sente mieux.

Mais il devait être fort et m'être fin à leur relation dès maintenant, vaut mieux maintenant que plus tard, quand ils seront chacun vraiment épris l'un de l'autre. Les relation destructives, très peut pour Tony Stark !

Steve ne comprenais pas ce qu'il devait faire. La nuit dernière avait été merveilleuse, mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais espéré. Et Tony avait accepté de sortir avec lui. Donc pourquoi le milliardaire se comportait-t-il de cette manière avec lui ?

Steve se demandait si Tony lui avait menti sur toute la ligne. Peut-être que Tony ne voulait simplement pas d'une relation. Ou bien peut-être qu'il était juste dans un mauvais jour, il lui était déjà arriver de se comporter comme ça, grincheux et solitaire. Il suffisait qu'il soit occupé avec une de ses nouvelles inventions ou avec une amélioration de son armure, Tony passait beaucoup de temps dans son laboratoire après tout.

Steve décida de lui donner un jour. Peut-être que demain ça irait mieux.

* * *

**A suivre...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

Au début, Steve était confus. Pourquoi Tony avait-il mis tant de temps et d'effort à lui faire la cour, pour finalement l'ignorer?

Donc après avoir était rejeté par le brun durant une semaine, il se sentait mal. Il avait tout donné à Tony. Pire encore, Tony avait bien compris l'importance de leur relation pour Steve ! Même s'il était dans un état d'ébriété avancé, il se souvenait très bien avoir dis à Tony qu'il n'avait jamais eu de relation, sexuelles ou autre...

Pour faire face à la douleur, Steve décida d'aller courir. Il courut vingt, trente kilomètres, faisant de son mieux pour se concentrer sur autre chose.

Bien qu'il soit Captain America, courir trente kilomètres l'avait fatigué et en rentrant, tout ce que Steve voulait faire était dormir.

Tout le monde, y compris Tony, avait remarqué les changements de comportement de Steve. Il était calme et semblait manger beaucoup moins. Quand quelqu'un lui une question, il ne répondait jamais plus que part quelques mots, avec toujours un regard triste.

Les autres Avengers redoublé d'efforts pour essayer de dérider un peu le soldat. Ils cherchaient d'où le problème pouvait venir, ce qui le rendait si déprimé. Mais Steve refusait catégoriquement de leur dire. La seule qui avait une vague idée de ce qui se passait était Natasha. La relation étrange que Capitaine et Tony entretenaient ne la regardait pas et elle ne voulais pas s'en mêler. Elle avait déjà fait assez de dégâts en avouant à Tony le manque d'expérience de Steve.

Tony était de plus en plus préoccupés par l'état de Steve. Tous les deux n'avaient pas encore vraiment discuté de leur situation mais Tony savait que ça ne tarderait plus.

Et il avait raison.

Une semaine après, Steve s'était une fois de plus montré dans le laboratoire de Tony. Il avait l'air fatigué, épuisé même... Comme s'il était resté debout toute la nuit. Et Tony en avait la confirmation en voyant les ongles du soldat, rongés et malmenés. Visiblement, il était nerveux au sujet de quelque chose.

Tony leva les yeux quand il entendit Steve entrer.

"Bonjour" salua-t-il.

"Salut Tony"

On aurait dit que Steve était sur le point de fondre en larme, et Tony se rendit compte qu'il voulais le prendre dans ces bras pour le consoler, lui dire que tout allait bien. Il ne le ferais pas cependant. ça ne servirait à rien.

"Nous devons parler" dit Tony en posant ses outils.

"Je sais" Steve se mentalement pour la suite.

"Steve, tu es quelqu'un de bien, mais je ne pense pas que ça s'arrangera entre nous, ça ne marchera pas" Tony ne pouvait pas le regarder dans les yeux en disant cela. Faire face à se décision était trop dur pour lui.

Steve fit un pas. "Je ne comprends pas Tony. Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?"

Tony soupira "Non, Steve. Tu n'as rien fais de mal. S'il te plaît, ne te blâmes pas."

"Je ne comprends pas" dit Steve à nouveau.

« Cela ne fonctionnera pas, c'est tout. Nous finirons misérable et se détestera. C'est mieux d'y mettre fin maintenant."

"Mais ... Je croyais que j'avais de l'importance pour toi. Je t'ai tout donné" bredouilla Steve avec une voix tremblante. Il ne pouvait pas retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un énorme coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Quand Tony le vit pleurer, ça lui fit mal à lui aussi. Il était une personne horrible. Horrible. Il avait blessé Steve. Steve, qui était si gentil et attentionné et bon. Natasha avait raison. Il n'aurait pas dû faire ça.

"Tu es important Steve, c'est pour ça que je mets à terme cette relation dès maintenant. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal."

Steve secoua la tête. "Mais tu ne me feras pas de mal ! pas si tu n'en à pas envi. Et puis tu me fais mal maintenant, de toute façon."

"Je sais. Je suis désolé"

Tony tendit la main pour essuyer une larme sur le visage de Steve, mais celui-ci s'éloigna de lui.

"Ne me touche pas" déclara Steve et il avait l'air en colère désormais.

"Tu as eu ce que tu voulais de moi. J'espère que t'es satisfais." Le soldat se retourna et commença à s'éloigner.

Tony le regarda partir. Il devrait courir après lui, ou quelque chose comme ça... mais le blond s'arrêta à mi-chemin et se retourna.

"Tu sais quoi? Restes loin de moi, Stark. Ne me parles plus. Ne viens pas près de moi. Tu en as fait assez."

"Tu vis dans ma tour putain !"

"TU n'as qu'à rester éloigné de ma chambre !"

"Très bien, je le ferais."

Steve sembla encore plus en colère après le commentaire de Tony.

"Adieu, Stark."

Steve monta les escaliers et claqua la porte derrière lui.

* * *

**A suivre...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Quelques semaine après leur rupture, Steve avait réussis à ignorer complètement Tony. Il avait même fait en sorte de modifier ses horaires de sortis pour éviter de croiser le milliardaire.

Tony était d'accord avec cela. Il comprenait qu'il avait blessé Steve et qu'il faudrait du temps. Il espérait juste que du temps suffirait à Steve pour s'en remettre et qu'ils pourraient être de nouveau amis.

Le reste de l'équipe avait finalement deviné pourquoi Steve était si mal. Natasha leur avait dit avoir entendu Steve s'énervant dans sa chambre en jetant les meubles avec colère. Personne n'avait jamais vu Steve aussi en colère avant cela, et tous étaient inquiets.

Une fois qu'ils eurent découvert que Tony était la source du problème, tout le monde s'était ligués contre lui. Bruce lui avait dis qu'il le décevait énormément. Clint avait commencé à l'ignorer presque autant que Steve, et Natasha fis en sorte que Tony se sente coupable de la situation.

Ils avaient aussi tous essayé de parler à Steve chacun leur tours, mais rien n'y faisait. Chaque fois qu'ils demandaient ce qui s'était passé, il leur disait qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Donc, ils finirent par le laisser seul. Captain avait sa propre façons de faire face. Personne ne voulait interférer avec cela.

Trois semaines après, alors que Steve et Tony avaient officiellement rompu, Steve se réveilla avec un sentiment étrange. Au début, il se sentait comme étourdie, mais bizarrement il était encore couché.

Il s'assit, en espérant que cela s'arrangerait, mais ça ne fit qu'empirer les choses. Puis il s'est soudainement senti malade. Nauséeux. Steve sortit de son lit pour se rendre à la salle de bain, il arriva juste à temps. Il passa les vingt prochaines minutes sur les genoux, rejetant toute nourriture présente dans son estomac.

Vers 10h du matin, Steve a commençait à se sentir un peu mieux. Il se demanda pourquoi il avait été si malade et en arriva à la conclusion qu'il avait dû mangé quelque chose d'avarié... Même s'il est censé ne pas être atteint par ce genre de maladie... Il n'avait pas pris soin de lui-même ces derniers temps et les conséquence se faisaient sentir. Son corps était probablement plus sensibles à la maladie à cause de cela.

Le reste de la journée se déroula comme d'habitude. Steve vit Tony une fois, le salua poliment mais cela n'alla pas plus loin. Il suffisait à Steve de voir Tony pour se sentir mal. ça lui donnait envie de crier, de pleurer, de casser des choses. Il se sentait tellement en colère, tellement utilisé. Il avait tout donné à Tony, tout de lui, et Tony l'avait jeté à la poubelle.

Huit jours plus tard, Steve courrait toujours à la salle de bain chaque matin. Seulement maintenant, les nausées avait commencé à s'étendre jusqu'à l'après-midi. Il arrivait assez bien à le cachait, jusqu'à maintenant. Mais au bout d'un moment, il n'y arrivait plus.

Steve avait eu la malheureuse idée d'avoir ses nausées en face de Bruce. Ils avaient déjeuner, et le thon que Bruce avait sur son sandwich avaient rendu Steve malade. L'odeur lui insupportait.

Il a essayé de l'ignorer, de penser à d'autres choses, mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Assez rapidement, il se mit à courir vers l'évier, et vomit tout ce qu'il avait mangé.

Bruce s'était précipité sur lui pour l'aider.

"Whoa, Steve, est-ce que ça va ?"

Steve était trop occupé à vomir pour répondre. Quand il eu finalement terminé, il se sentait très mal. Il s'est appuyé contre l'évier, en essayant de ne pas tomber.

"Tu n'as vraiment pas l'aire bien" déclara Bruce.

"Je ne me sens pas bien."

"on va aller dans mon laboratoire, d'accord ?" demanda Bruce, en aidant Steve à se lever.

"Très bien."

Steve se sentait terriblement faible. Il ne s'était pas senti si impuissant depuis sa pneumonie et que Tony avait pris soin de lui.

Ugh. Tony. Steve essayé de ne pas penser à lui, de le sortir de son esprit. Pour cela, il tentait de se concentrer sur le maintien en position verticale pendant qu'il marchait. Vraiment, il se sentait comme s'il était sur le point de s'effondrer. Heureusement, la le laboratoire n'était pas trop loin.

Une fois arrivés, Bruce l'aida à s'installer sur le lit, puis plaça un bassin pour vomir dans ses mains. "Au cas où tu te sente mal" expliqua le médecin.

Une fois Steve installé, Bruce se mit sur une chaise à côté et sortit un bloc-notes. "Depuis combien de temps te sens-tu comme ça ?"

"Un peu plus d'une semaine. Ce n'était pas aussi prononcé avant. Ça arrivait juste le matin, mais ces derniers temps c'est de pire en pire."

Bruce griffonna quelques notes. "Hm. D'autres problèmes?"

"Je ne sais pas. J'ai été fatigué dernièrement et c'est assez inhabituelle pour moi. Pas tout le temps du moins."

"Donc fatigue constante " analysa Bruce. "Les vomissements en sont peut être la cause. Très bien ... Je vais t'aider à t'allonger pour procéder à un examen plus approfondie.

Bruce ajusta le lit pour que Steve puisse s'allonger puis retira sa chemise.

"Est-ce que tu as mal ?" demanda Bruce quand il appuya sur la zone au dessus du nombril de Steve.

"Un peu."

"Très bien. Et ici ?" demanda-t-il en descendant un peu plus bas.

Steve grimaça. "ça fait mal."

"Très bien." Bruce retira sa main et remit la chemise de Steve . "Ce qui me préoccupe est que ça commence à faire un bout de temps que tu es malade... Même si c'est un virus ou une intoxication alimentaire, ou la grippe, ton système aurait dû l'éliminer en une journée, deux tout au plus"

"Tu pense que le sérum ne fait plus effet ?"

"Je ne suis pas sûr. Je n'en sais pas assez pour le dire. Avec une prise de sang je serais plus en mesure de te donner des informations."

"Je t'en pris" Dit Steve en tendant son bras. Il voulait être fixé. Maintenant que Bruce venait de souligner l'étrangeté de la situation.

"Ok, ok." Après avoir pris quelques fioles de sang, Bruce commença.

Il a fallu deux jours à Bruce pour terminer les tests sanguins. Ce fut à cause d'un résultat anormal qui était survenu quand il testait les niveaux d'hormones de Steve. Le test noté une grandes quantités de HGC dans le sang de Steve, mais c'était impossible. HGC était l'hormone de grossesse.

Bruce re-testa le sang, puis en obtenant le même résultat, le testa pour la troisième fois, en utilisant une machine différente. Lorsque celui-là, aussi, indiqua le même résultat, il envoya le sang à un autre laboratoire. L'homme en charge du test l'avait rappelé le lendemain. Ses tests ont également montré des niveaux élevés HGC.

La seule chose à faire était de mettre Steve au courant et d'effectuer une échographie pour confirmer. Si c'était vrai, si Steve était bel et bien enceinte, Bruce avait une théorie sur le pourquoi du comment. Il allait attendre l'échographie pour en discuter.

Quand Steve arriva, il avait l'air plus pâle et plus malades encore que qu'avant. Steve l'informa qu'il avait vomit presque non-stop depuis deux jours. Lorsque Bruce mentionna l'échographie (sans lui parler de la possible grossesse), Steve sauta sur l'occasion. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour aider Bruce à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas.

Bruce aida Steve à se mettre sur la table avant de lui retirer sa chemise de façon à avoir une ouverture sur son ventre.

"Ça va être froid" expliqua Bruce en montrant le récipient de gel qu'il allait utiliser. Il l'étala sur le ventre de Steve puis commença l'échographie.

Il fallu moins d'une minute à Bruce pour trouver la source de la maladie de Steve. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche.

"Bon Dieu" murmura Bruce en regardant l'écran.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demanda Steve nerveusement.

Bruce prit une profonde inspiration. "Je sais pourquoi tu te sens mal et fatigué..."

"Alors ? Suis-je en train de mourir ou quelque chose comme ça ?"

"Non, tu n'es pas entrain de mourir. Ecoutes, ce que je m'apprête à te dire peut être un choc énorme pour toi, alors s'il te plaît, essaies de rester calme."

"Dis moi ! S'il te plaît."

"Tu es enceinte. La question est, de qui ?" dit Bruce en montrant ce qui ressemblait à une tache sombre sur l'écran. "C'est le fœtus."

La mâchoire de Steve s'ouvrit, mais son expression changea. Il commençait à sourire. "Très drôle Bruce. On c'est bien marré, maintenant dis moi ce qui ne va pas ?"

Bruce avait toujours un air grave. "Je ne plaisante pas. Je te le jure. Tu es enceinte. Un enfant se développe à l'intérieure de toi."

Le sourire quitta le visage de Steve. Il ne disait rien mais Bruce pouvait voir ses mains commencent à trembler.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda Bruce.

"Non, non ça ne va pas. Comment est-ce possible ?"

Bruce attrapa une serviette et commença à essuyer le gel sur le ventre de Steve. "J'ai une théorie là-dessus en fait."

"Ba accouche ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un homme tombe enceinte !"

Bruce hocha la tête. "Avant le sérum, tu était plutôt gringalet, non ? Très faible. plus petit comparé à d'autres hommes?"

"Ouais. Pas la peine de me le rappeler."

"Est-ce que tu as eu des poiles ? Ou une poussée de croissance pendant la puberté ?"

"Eh bien ... non, je n'avais presque pas à me raser. Et peut-être que j'ai grandi de deux pouces quand j'étais au lycée. Ma mère était petite aussi."

"Eh bien .. Je pense que la raison pour laquelle tu étais beaucoup plus petit et plus faible doit avoir un rapport avec le fait que tu as deux organes reproducteur..."

Encore une fois, la mâchoire de Steve tomba. "Je peux te garantir que je suis à cent pour cent hommes !"

"A l'extérieur, oui, mais je pense que tu as un organe sexuels féminins à l'intérieur. C'est une maladie rare appelée hermaphrodisme et ça arrive quand une personne a les chromosomes d'une femme, les ovaires d'une femme, mais les organes génitaux externes d'un mâle. Honnêtement, je ne vois pas d'autres explication et c'est logique, compte tenu de ton histoire. "

"Donc, tu est entrain de dire que je suis une femme à l'intérieur ?"

"Oui. Le sérum à amélioré tes traits masculins, mais tes organes sexuels internes sont restés."

"TU me fais marcher ! "

"Non. C'est la seule explication logique, outre un certain type de magie, mais Loki ne s'est pas montré depuis plus d'un an. Je suis désolé. Je le suis vraiment. Si ça peut t'aider, je te considère toujours comme un homme, et je suis sûr que tout le monde dans l'équipe aussi. Vraiment, le sérum à très bien travaillé, personne ne pourrait soupçonné l'intersexualité. "

Steve se sentait mal. Il allait vomir. Bruce le remarqua et ramassa immédiatement un récipient et le fourra dans les mains de Steve. Quand il eu finalement terminé, il leva les yeux, et on pouvait voir des larmes coulant sur son visage.

"Je ne sais pas quoi faire" murmura Steve "Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu." s'affola-t-il alors que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus entrecoupée.

Réalisant que son patient était victime d'une crise de panique, Bruce mit ses mains sur les épaules de Steve.

"Steve !"

Steve le regarda, mais continua son hyperventilation.

"Steve, calmes-toi bon sang !"

Steve tenta de calmer sa respiration du mieux qu'il pouvait.

"Bon. Détends-toi. Tu n'es pas seul. Je serai là pour t'aider. Et bien sûr, si tu le désir, il y a possibilité d'y mettre fin."

Steve secoua frénétiquement la tête pour dire «non». Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Ce serait une erreur. Ce n'était pas la faute de l'enfant. C'était sa faute, d'avoir laissé Tony _le baiser_ . Tony était le père. Steve avait l'impression qu'il allait être de nouveau malade, mais réussi à se retenir.

"Ecoutes, je pense que tu devrais rester ici toute la nuit, ou me laisser rester dans ta chambre pour que je surveille ton état. Tu es manifestement très en colère et je ne crois pas que te laisser seul soit une solution."

Steve ne voulait pas être seul non plus. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait supporter d'être seul encore. Il ne voulait pas faire face à ça sans aucune aide.

"S'il te plaît restes" dit finalement Steve, les yeux suppliant. Il pleurait toujours, mais pas aussi fort qu'auparavant.

" Pas de problème. Tout ira bien, Cap. Je te le promets."

* * *

**A suivre...**


	8. Chapter 8

Bruce avait finit par rester dans la chambre de Steve. Le fait que le blond passe la nuit dans le laboratoire aurait eveillé des soupsons et Steve ne vooulais en aucun cas ébruiter ce qui se passait. Pas encore du moins...

Les deux homme avaient parlé une bonne partie de la nuit, Steve semblait surtout avoir peur du jugement du reste de l'équipe, et il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont Tony allait réagir. Il s'était demandé s'il devait informer Tony à ce sujet et décida finalement que oui. C'était la bonne chose à faire. Même si Tony ne voulait rien à voir à faire avec l'enfant, même s'il l'avait traité comme de la merde, il avait encore le droit de savoir qu'il allait bientôt être père.

Il était 3h21 du matin. Steve n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Bruce était fatigué et voulait dormir, mais il restait aux chevets de Steve, continuant d'argumenter sur le sujet Tony.

"Que faire si il me rejette? C'est son droity, après tout."

"Si c'est le cas, je t'aiderais à trouver un endroit où habiter." le rassura Bruce.

"Mais alors, le reste de l'équipe te haïra de m'aider."

Bruce soupira. "Pour la dernière fois, Steve, je ne pense vraiment pas que le reste de l'équipe t'en voudra."

"Fury va être fou."

"Probablement. Mais je doute qu'il te haïsse."

"Que faire s'il me renvoie des Avengers ?"

"Il ne le fera pas. Tu as bien trop de valeur."

"Mais imagine il le fait ?"

"Dans ce cas, tu continuera à combattre les méchants par toi même, comme tu le faisais avant."

Steve fronça les sourcils. "J'avais une armée de soldat à mes ordre à l'époque..."

"Je ne sais pas quoi te dire" déclara Bruce, essayant de cacher son agacement. "Je serai toujours là pour t'aider et être ton ami. Est-ce que ça te rassures ?"

"En fait, oui.. Merci Bruce"

"Bien"

Il y eu un silence pendant quelques minutes. Finalement, les deux hommes tombèrent de sommeil.

Steve décida de tout dire à Tony sur le bébé dès le lendemain. Si jamais il attendait plus longtemps, la nervosité qu'il ressentait finirait par le tuer. Il était préférable d'en finir maintenant. Il avait demandé à Bruce de l'accompagner, à la fois pour soutien moral et aussi pour confirmer ses dires si Tony pensait qu'il mentait.

Vers midi, les deux hommes se rendirent jusqu'au laboratoire de Tony. Celui-ci y avait passé quasiment la totalité de son temps depuis cette nuit là, caché de tous.

Steve était descendu en premier, suivi par Bruce. Tony entendit leurs pas et se retourna.

"Oh. Salut" dit-il avec un air coupable. Il avait entendu dire que Steve avait été malade peu après leur séparation.

"Salut" répondit doucement le blond.

"Steve a quelque chose à te dire" déclara Bruce en regardant Tony droit dans les yeux.

Le milliardaire croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. "Et qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Je suis enceinte et l'enfant est de toi."

Steve avait dit cette phrase très tranquillement. Tony avait eu du mal à l'entendre, mais il devait avoir mal entendu.

"Peux-tu répéter ? Je crois que tu viens de dire que tu étais enceinte et que le bébé était de moi, mais je suis pas sûr."

Steve prit une profonde inspiration. "C'est ce que j'ai dit, oui."

Steve avait prévu que Tony se mettre en colère, qu'il lui dise d'emballer ses affaires et ne jamais revenir. Et il avait raison, Tony était en colère, mais pour une raison différente que celle que Steve avait imaginé.

"Vous savez quoi ?" dit Tony en s'approchant de Bruce et Steve "Je trouve votre petite blague de très mauvais goût. Si vous pensiez venir ici et vous foutre de ma gueule avec des histoire pareilles, vous avaient choisis le mauvais pigeon !"

Les yeux de Steve s'équarquillèrent et il recula légèrement. Il semblait qu'il était sur le point de pleurer. Bruce resta où il était, lui.

"Il ne ment pas Tony" déclara Bruce "Il est vraiment enceinte. Je peux le prouver si tu ne me crois pas."

Tony fut surpris du ton que Bruce employait.

"Donc tu peux prouver que Steve, un homme, qui par toute les lois de la nature ne peux pas attendre d'enfant, est en fait enceinte? Tu es un bien piètre médecin Bruce, bien pire que je l'imaginais" ricana Tony.

"Tu ne veux pas y croire, mais c'est vrai. J'ai fait tous les tests à trois reprises, je les ais même envoyés à un autre laboratoire et j'ai fait une échographie en plus. Il est enceinte. L'enfant est de toi. Steve estimait te devoir la vérité"

Tony et Bruce jetèrent un regard à Steve.

Tony secoua la tête. "Sors de ma tour. Maintenant. Je veux que tu sois partis dans une heure."

"Tony" commença Bruce, mais Tony leva la main, comme pour lui dire d'arrêter.

"Dehors. Steve, je suis désolé de t'avoir fais soufrir, mais là tu vas bien trop loin. Je pensais que tu valais mieux que ça."

Bruce pensait que Steve répliquerait, ou du moins qu'il fasse quelque chose. Mais non. Steve regardait juste Tony tristement avant de partir.

Deux heures plus tard, Bruce et Steve avaient quitté la tour et trouvé un Hotel. Cà irai bien jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouve autre chose.

Ils avaient des chambres séparées, mais Steve préféré rester près de Bruce. Il savait que c'était pathétique, qu'il était probablement son seul ami, mais l'idée d'être seul, de n'avoir rien à faire, il ne pouvait pas. Bruce ne dit rien à ce sujet. Il laissa Steve faire une sieste sur le lit alors qu'il faisait des recherches.

Bruce doutait que Steve réussisse à vivre seul. Pas tout de suite du moins. Peut-être dans quelques mois ... mais en attendant, quelqu'un devait être là au cas où il y avait des complications avec sa grossesse.

Alors qu'il relevait le numéro de plusieur locations, le téléphone portable de Bruce sonna. Son portable indiquait un appel de Clint. Ne voulant pas réveiller Steve, Bruce pris l'appel sur le patio.

"Hey, Clint."

"Hé, où êtes-vous les gars ? Nous vous avons cherché partout, mais Tony a dit que vous étiez partis."

Bruce roula des yeux. Bien sûr, Tony ne dirait jamais le vrai raison de leur départ.

"Tony nous a dit de partir."

"Pourquoi ? Tasha est ici avec moi."

"SalutBruce !"

"Salut. Ecoutez, c'est vraiment difficile à expliquer. Je pense que c'est à Steve de vous en parler."

"Eh appel le !" répondit Clint.

"Il dort là. Je lui dirai de vous rappeler quand il sera reveillé. Il a vraiment besoin de se reposer, surtout maintenant."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Attends, est-ce que Cap est malade ou quelque chose comme ça ? J'ai remarqué qu'il était un peu pâle dernièrement, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était si grave."

"Il n'est pas vraiment malade. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est difficile à expliquer. Il vous expliquera plus tard."

"D'accord" convenu Clint. "Mais nous somme inquiet, qu'il se dépêche d'appeler."

"Merci. Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu le sauras bien assez tôt"

"Très bien"

Bruce raccrocha le téléphone et se dirigea à l'intèrieure où Steve dormait encore. Il retourna à son ordinateur et continua ses recherches .


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

Quand Steve se réveilla, Bruce lui dit que Clint et Natasha avaient appelé et qu'ils s'inquiétaient

"Je leur ais dis que tu les rappellerais"

"Ugh" gémit Steve "Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Je ne suis pas encore prêt !"

Bruce haussa les épaules. "Tu ne peux pas leur cacher pour toujours. Dans les prochains mois, se sera visible."

"Je sais, je sais." soupira Steve "Je suppose que tu as raison. Puis-je emprunter ton téléphone ?"

"Bien sûr." Bruce lui remis son téléphone. "Tu veux que je parte ?"

"Non !" Dit Steve, en secouant la tête. "Je veux dire ... Je préfère que tu restes. Tu penses que ça vas les bouleverser ?"

"Je pense qu'ils seront plus choqué par la réaction de Tony" déclara Bruce honnêtement.

"J'espère que tu as raison."

Steve ouvrit le téléphone et commença à chercher le numéro de téléphone de Clint. Il le composa. Après quatre sonneries, Clint décrocha.

"Allo ?"

"Salut, Clint. C'est Steve."

"Ah enfin ! Attends, je vais chercher Natasha" Steve pouvait entendre Clint se déplacer pour chercher l'autre agent. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit sa voix.

"Salut Steve" déclara Natasha.

"Salut."

"Donc, que ce passe-t-il ?"demanda Clint "Pourquoi vous avez disparut ?"

Steve soupira de nouveau. "Eh bien ... tu es assis ? Tu devrait t'asseoir si ce n'est pas le cas."

"D'accord ..." Clint et Natasha trouvèrent un endroit où s'asseoir. "Vas-y"

"Vous n'allez surement pas me croire, mais je vous promets, non, je vous jure que c'est vrai. Bruce vous le dira aussi. Je ne mens pas. J'aimerais que ce ne soit pas vrai, mais..."

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" interrompt Clint.

"Je suis ... enceinte. De Tony."

Il y eu un silence à l'autre bout de la ligne, et Steve se prépara à ce qu'on lui cris dessus une fois de plus.

"Je sais que vous ne me croyez probablement pas, ou que vous pensez que je suis cinglé" continua Steve.

"Nous te croyons" dit finalement Natasha "C'est juste un choc, c'est tout."

"Bruce t'as fais faire tous les test ?" demanda Clint.

"Il a fait les tests à trois reprises. Il les a même envoyé dans un autre laboratoire. IL m'a aussi fait faire une échographie. Je l'ai vu, Clint. J'ai vu le bébé."

"Wow ..."

"Je sais, c'est horrible, je suis un monstre et je déshonore l'équipe. Je ne savais pas que cela pourrait arriver, je vous le jure."

"Chut, arrêtes" dit Natasha un peu agacé. "C'est une situation étrange, mais tu ne nous déshonore pas."

"Exactement" convenu Clint. "D'ailleurs, nous pouvons comprendre si tu souhaite le cacher au monde."

Steve laissa presque tomber le téléphone. Il n'avait jamais penser qu'il devrait, informer le public. Le monde le verrait !

"Steve, je peux presque t'entendre paniquer" déclara Clint "Calmes-toi."

Le soldat respira lentement.

"Mais attendez ... vous n'êtes pas en colère contre moi ?"

"Bien sûr que non !" Répondirent Natasha et Clint en même temps.

"Nous sommes juste inquiet" ajouta Clint. "Où êtes-tu ?"

"L'Hôtel du Millénaire."

"Nous y serons dans quelques minutes" assura Clint

Se rendre à l'hôtel s'est avéré plus difficile que Clint et Natasha ne l'avait pensé à l'origine. Ils venaient de trouver Thor et de lui expliquer la situation quand ils tombèrent sur Tony.

"Vous allez voir Steve ?" demanda Tony.

"Oui, pas que ce soit t'es affaires" répondit Natasha avec colère. Elle pouvait à peine supporter parler à Tony.

"En fait si" affirma Tony "Il raconte un mensonge qui me concerne."

"Il ne ment pas" s'énerva Clint "Bruce a fait les tests trois fois. D'ailleurs, as-tu déjà entendu Steve mentir ?"

"Je suis d'accord qu'il est peu probable que Capitain ai mentis" convenu Thor.

"Même si c'est vrai, vous ne devriez pas vous en mêler. Imaginez la publicité que ça nous fera ! Captain America se révèle être un monstre totale. Le monde se moquerait de nous !"

"Et alors ?" demanda Thor "Laisses-les parler."

"Ouais" dit Clint "Steve est notre ami et il a besoin de notre soutien en ce moment. C'est plus important que notre image !"

"Ouais ? Eh bien attends que Fury en entende parler. Je suis sûr qu'il va être _ravi_t" dit Tony avec un sourire sadique.

Natasha roula des yeux. "Nous partons maintenant, Stark. Nous te verront plus tard."

Après cela, les trois quittèrent la tour.

Se rendre jusqu'à la chambre d'hôtel de Steve avait était aussi dur que de quitter la tour Stark. Le personnel de l'hôtel avait laissé échapper que Captain America y séjournait, et il y avait une foule de fans rassemblés à l'extérieur au moment où les autres Avengers sont arrivés.

Finalement devant la chambre, Bruce les laissa entrer.

"Il est sur la terrasse" leur indiqua le médecin en pointant vers les portes coulissantes en verre.

Les trois amis se dirigèrent vers Steve. La façon dont il se tenait, debout, les épaules voûtées et appuyé contre la porte indiquait qu'il était bouleversé.

"Steve" commença Natasha en s'approchant.

Steve se retourna pour voir tout le monde debout, l'air très inquiet.

"Salut" dit Steve avec un sourire forcé.

Natasha se jeta dans les bras du blond, l'enlaçant quelques secondes. Clint et Thor firent de même ensuite.

"Thor, tu es au courant ?" demanda Steve.

Thor hocha la tête. "Oui. Bien que je ne sois pas sûr que cela soit d'une grande aide, je te crois. Mon frère a lui même enfanté plusieurs fois."

"Oh, oui. J'avais oublié ça. Donc je suppose que ce n'est pas si bizarre que ça pour toi."

"En effet"

"Comment te sens-tu ?" interrogea Natasha. Il avait toujours l'air mal en point. Son visage était maigre, il avait des poches sous les yeux et semblait avoir pleuré récemment.

"J'ai connus mieux, mais je suis content que vous soyez là. Cela signifie beaucoup."

Juste à ce moment, le téléphone portable de Clint sonna.

"Merde" dit-il, en regardant le numéro de l'appelant. Fury.

* * *

**A suivre ...**

**j'espère que ça vous a plu malgré la longueur quelque peu honteuse de ce chapitre et les nombreuse fautes d'orthographe ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

"Allo"

"Agent Barton, je suppose que vous vous doutez du pourquoi de mon appel ?"

"Je pense en avoir une petit idée"

"Est-il avec vous ?" Curieusement, Fury semblais calme.

"Pourquoi cette question ?"

"Je voulez juste m'assurer que quelqu'un prenait soin de lui"

"Vraiment ?" répondit Clint choqué.

Tout le monde dans la pièce le fixait, troublés par le son de sa voix.

"Oui vraiment. S'il est en état, je voudrais m'entretenir avec lui dans une heure au centre du SHIELD."

"Pourquoi?"

"Il y a certaines choses dont nous devons discuter."

"Très bien, très bien."

"Au SHIELD dans une heure"

La ligne fut coupée.

Steve avait été extrêmement réticents face à cette rencontre avec Fury. Il finit par accepté, mais juste parce que Clint lui avait dit que Fury avait l'air calme et serein. Pourtant, Steve avait peur de ce qui pourrait arriver. Fury pourrait très bien le renvoyer de l'équipe. C'était sa plus grande peur.

Lorsque le groupe fut arrivé au QG, ils se dirigèrent dans une grande des salle de conférence où Fury attendait. Steve s'arrêta sur le seuil quand il a vu une autre personne assise. Tony était assis à la table, la tête baissé.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, Captain. Approchez-vous" déclara Fury.

Les sourcils froncés, Steve rentra à l'intérieur et s'assit aussi loin que possible de Tony. Les autres Avengers suivirent.

Une fois tout le monde assis, Fury ferma la porte.

"Cette chambre est insonorisée. Tout ce que nous diront restera confidentiel. Maintenant," dit-il, en regardant Steve "Je crois que nous avons quelque chose d'important mettre au clair. Stark m'a informé de votre état un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui."

Les épaules de Steve s'affaissèrent. "Oui. C'est vrai."

"Et Bruce, vous pouvez en témoigner ?"

Bruce hocha la tête. "J'ai effectué plusieurs tests et une échographie."

"Je vois. Capitaine, avez-vous une idée de la façon dont cela s'est produit ?"

"Non" répondit Steve, honnêtement. "Je n'en ai aucune idée."

"Vous savez quoi, arrêter là" déclara Tony. Il regarda Fury. "Je ne peux pas croire que vous croyez à tout ça. C'est un homme ! Les hommes ne peuvent pas tomber enceinte ! Jésus, n'avez-vous pas appris ça à l'école primaire? C'est une impossibilité physique !"

"La création du sérum de super soldat aussi était lui aussi considéré comme une impossibilité physique, le résultat des rayons Gamma sur Bruce aussi. Personne n'aurait pensé il y a de cela cent ans que c'était possible. Regarde-toi, aussi. Penses-tu que le fait de te maintenir en vie grâce au réacteur à arc aurait été considéré comme possible ?"

Tony ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun mot ne sortit. Il ne savait que dire. Il croisa les bras avec une mine ennuyé.

"Si tu as vraiment besoin d'une preuve, je pourrais te montrer les photos de l'échographie, si Steve est d'accord bien sûr" Offrit Bruce.

"Non merci."

"En supposant que le Captain Rogers attende vraiment un enfant, certains changements devront être effectués" poursuivit Fury.

Steve se prépara à ce qui allait suivre. Natasha posa une main sur sa jambe de Steve, essayant de le réconforter.

Fury le remarqua et roula des yeux. "Je ne vais pas vous virer de l'équipe, Captain" dit-il, comme s'il pouvait lire dans l'esprit de Steve.

"Vraiment ?" Steve se redressa.

"Bien sûr que non. Vous êtes trop précieux. Néanmoins, pour les huit prochains mois, vous serez en incapacité de combattre. Ce que je propose est une absence temporaire. A partir de maintenant jusqu'à ce que votre enfant soit né, vous ne serez pas autorisé à combattre. Nous ferons toujours appel à vous pour la stratégie d'un plan d'attaque si nécessaires. Après la naissance de l'enfant, nous réévaluerons votre état physique et mental, afin de décider quand vous pourrez reprendre du service"

Steve n'aimait pas l'idée d'être incapable de se battre aux côtés des autres, mais il savait que cela ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.

"Cela semble ... juste. Et logique."

Fury lui fit un sourire penché. "Bon. Je suis heureux que vous soyez d'accord. Quelqu'un d'autre devra prendre le relais en tant que chef d'équipe."

Tony leva la main

"Pas vous, Stark."

"Pourquoi pas ?" Tony semblait offensé "je suis clairement le meilleur choix."

"Votre comportement a été déplorable. Considérez-vous déjà comme chanceux que je ne vous ai pas viré de l'équipe. Vous avez mal réagis face à un problème lié aux Avengers, et vous êtes venu me contacter derrière leur dos. Ce n'est pas le comportement que j'attends d'un bon leader. "

Tony savait que Fury avait raison. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais il le savait. Ce n'était pas qu'il détestait Steve, ou même qu'il soit en colère contre lui. Il ne savait pas comment gérer la situation. Il n'avait jamais été bon quand il s'agissait d'émotions. Et la façon dont Steve semblais vulnérable par sa faute.

"Vous avez raison."

Tout le monde, y compris Fury, semblait choqué par la réponse de Tony.

"J'ai blessé Captain. J'ai trompé tout le monde. Je ne mérite pas cette place." Tony regarda Steve "Je suis désolé."

Il y eu un silence où tout le monde essayait de comprendre ce que Tony venait de dire.

Finalement, Clint parla.

"Wow. Je n'aurais jamais pensé vivre assez longtemps pour assister aux excuses de Tony Stark."

Tony haussa les épaule, mais ne dit rien.

"Eh bien "dit Fury "Peut-être y a-t-il une chance que vous répareriez votre amitié. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais recruter une autre personne pour prendre le relais pendant l'absence Steve."

Tout le monde acquiesça.

Après cela, Fury ouvrit la porte pour laisser sortir tout le monde. Fury, Clint et Natasha sortirent en premier, suivi par Thor. Steve était sur le point de partir quand Tony attrapa son bras.

"Steve. Tu peux rester ? Je pense que nous devons parler."

* * *

**A suivre...**

** Alors ? Vos impressions ? Vos suggestions ?**


End file.
